Basketball goals in residential areas are often an eyesore, especially after a few years of weather deterioration. In some neighborhoods, local ordinances have restricted the location of such devices or have outright banned permanent erection of basketball goals. To attempt to answer the perceived need, the prior art reveals several inventions relating to portable basketball goals.
Most existing basketball systems are semi-permanent when assembled, or are only partially diassembleable. Such systems include, as examples, US Patent Publication No. 2004/0157688 of Schroeder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,132 of Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,909 of Wendell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,508 of Koole, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,668 of Hege et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,167, also of Koole, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,294 of Naecker, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,197 of Davis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,847 of van Nimwegen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,602 of Allen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,472 B1 of Stanford et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,696 B2 of Steed et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,163 B2 of Schroeder et al.
One basketball backboard and net set (U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,234 of Lancelotti) is disassembleable into a box, but all the parts have to be taken apart by loosening rigid nuts and bolts, which of curse are subject to strength requirements for removal and become tighter as time goes on due to the effects of outdoor weather.
None offer the combined features of self-storage at the playing site, high goal stability with desirable offset between post and backboard, and ease of erection or disassembly without the use of tools.